The invention relates to an apparatus for extracting a starter bar and for supporting and extracting a cast strand in a continuous casting plant having at least two upper and two lower driving rollers mounted in a stand, which rollers are each arranged to form separate units that are adjustable relative to each other by means of adjustment drives.
Apparatusses have been known in which the upper driving rollers are mounted in pivotable rockers (Austrian Pat. No. 301,781). They have, however, the disadvantage that the upper rollers are not adjustable themselves, but only in dependence upon the rocker arms, so that when the casting thickness changes, in particular at the transitions from the cold strand to both the cold strand head and the cast strand, uncontrolled forces are applied. By applying the tensile force onto the strand, tilting moments are created which cause one roller of the rocker to be pressed onto the strand and the other one to be lifted off with the consequence that partly excessive, and thus unbalanced, forces act on the strand and cause its quality to deteriorate.